Lena&Lucia Tell me its over pt 2
by Summer32Girl
Summary: Picking up on where we left off so many months ago! I'm sorry guys, feel free to email me with some ideas on where you think the story should go! alicia.


Sorry it took me so long to write, my computer crashed and I finally recovered some of my work! I promise I'll keep updating!

**I do not own Ghost Adventures, if I did I'm pretty sure it'd be weird to write stories about them haha. **

**Chapter 2: Can this get any stranger? **

* * *

"Damn it Zak gimme the phone back" I glared annoyingly. Laughing at the guys would just egg it on I thought to myself as I retrieved the phone from an eager Zak. "Hey Lena sorry about them…so tonight is it still on?" I asked biting my lip. I heard a cute little sigh, "Of course, what else would I do? Well I could beat Lucia. AGAIN" she giggled from the phone. I chuckled and a small rose tint flushed to my cheeks. Her voice; made my stomach do back flips, but I knew I had to play it cool. "Well avoid killing her, so our place tonight around 7 okay?" "Perfect, bye Nick" and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"Lucy…**I DO NOT ONLY WANT TO SLEEP WITH NICK**!" I glared screaming at her. She winced, "I bet they took it as sarcasm chill Lena you really must like the guy if you freak this much" Lucia giggled as she laid on the couch. "I do but does he like me? I mean I could be reading this all wrong ya know? He could just want to study you and string me along" I bit my lip nervously. "Hey hey now! Your so beautiful how could he not like you? I mean your tall and stunning just relax its time to get ready" Lucia said grabbing my arm and soothing it. I know she means well but I haven't been with anyone in years because of her, I'm afraid it'll be like every other guy we meet. There drawn to her I don't what it is, but I think it's her powers. Shaking off that thought I followed Lucia into my room and watched her raid my closet, laughing as she grumbled about not enough color. "Ah ha! You're going to wear this tonight pretty lady" she beamed. I rested my eyes on the outfit, my black lace skirt with beautiful detail made me smile. "Lucy…" "AH ah ah, with this little number as well" she shoved at me it was my favorite lace rose and black flowing shirt. I slowly smiled and went into the bathroom. "What are you going to wear?" I asked a little weary. "Well since I'll be with Zak and Aaron I'm going to go with my skinnies, heels and my black and red corset top" I rolled my eyes. Her obsessions with corsets amaze me. "Lucy do you think Nick likes you?" I bit my lip "I doubt it he stared at you the entire time he was in the store and he's been texting you not me plus he's not my type" she said walking into the bathroom. "Were hot and its 6:45" "Ready?" "Umm yes!" I laughed letting my worries leave me, Lucia was right.

* * *

"Nick man, is she hot? I mean all this trouble in cleaning and trying to make the house look nice" I questioned scratching the back of my head. "Zak she's beyond hot but just so were clear…she's mine right?" Nick asked sheepishly. I grinned at him "Dude I'd never steal your chick, her friend on the other hand is she hot?" I smirked. "Yeah, she's got this thing about her that make you want her but she didn't catch my eye like Lena" he smiled shyly. I laughed hard as Aaron mocked him and moved the swords. "Where is this junk going guys, I mean our pad isn't exactly female friendly" Aaron chuckled from behind the couch. "Shit well…they own an gadget shop with EVP recorders an what not I'm pretty sure it'll be okay" Nick grinned. My jaw dropped "there into it?" I asked dumbfounded. "Well yeah man why would I get any other girl?" I smirked well tonight will be amazing. I heard the doorbell ring and I suddenly realized I wasn't dressed. Aaron and Nick scrambled for their shit too, oh well I guess these chicks will be alright. As I walked toward the door I could feel a strong pull towards the door, like I needed to open it. Nick glared at me as I opened the door, of course I was shirtless. "Hey you guys must be Lena and Lucia?" I blushed opening the door. "Uh..Hi I'm Lena is Nick in?" the tall brunette asked flashing a beautiful smile. I grinned "Upstairs I'm Zak, Zak Bagan's" and just as I was about to motion for them to step inside the other one, I'm assuming to be Lucia collapsed. A huge crash collided with our door and I jumped to grab her. _What. The. Fuck. _

_

* * *

_

"I wonder what they'll say about me, I mean I'm pretty sure Nick hasn't said much...has he?" Lena blushed in the car. I smiled she needed someone like Nick in her life, someone who keeps her on her toes. "I'm sure he's said nothing but sweet things about you now Lena, just quit messing with your skirt and smile. Its perfect dahling" we laughed as we pulled into the driveway. There house was something straight out of a horror movie. The winding gothic look to the house made me feel a bit uneasy as we walked up the pathway. Lena was eager to see Nick and it made me a little jealous, her finding a guy an all. I haven't been with a guy _intimately _in over a year. And believe me I'm jealous she has the oppurtunity. "Were here!" she grinned a toothy grin before ringing the door bell. I laughed at how hyper my bestfriend appeared to be. A kid in a candy shop so to speak. And with a bit of a crash I heard the door creak open, and we were met with him...omg its **_him. _**I couldn't breathe I heard Lena speak but my eyes started to water and his smell engulfed me into a trans. I was in shock, this is the man I have to save? But he's so...**beautiful**.


End file.
